


La vida de Dean Winchester

by Kurauro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Teenchesters, Weechesters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurauro/pseuds/Kurauro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam y Dean cambian de escuela por tercera vez en un pueblo de Minnesota mientras John está de cacería. Todo va normal, excepto porque a Dean le piden una tarea que le incomodaba: Hacer un ensayo de su familia. WEECHESTERS, NO SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vida de Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Es la primera vez que publico aquí y la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de Supernatural XD Bueno, nada que decir, espero que les guste. ^^
> 
> La serie de Supernatural, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores y productores.

Muchos creen que pueden saber la naturaleza de una persona con hablarle frecuentemente de una a dos semanas y es probable que se hagan una noción de ello con tan poco tiempo de conocerles… pero no era particularmente el caso de Dean Winchester, por supuesto que no. Lo cierto es que él era una caja con múltiples cerraduras y haría falta más de un simple mes para conocerle del todo, eso es algo que quienes le son cercanos saben con seguridad. Él podría venirte con la fachada más “me importa una mierda lo que está pasando” pero en el fondo ser el primero en preocuparse al respecto… ciertamente. Lo que nadie sabe de él, es que detrás de esa coraza de despreocupación y esa sonrisa entrenada, se escondía una constante preocupación, un miedo que enterraba en lo más profundo de sí y su estrategia sería precisamente actuar como si todo pudiera arreglarse, como si las cosas no fueran tan graves, después de todo, ¿qué iba a arreglar el preocuparse demasiado? Esos días no eran la excepción.

Después de un largo y agotador viaje -para resolver un caso, claro está- los Winchester, llevados por su padre, llegaron a un pueblo del estado de Minnesota. No estaba seguro cuánto tiempo tendrían que estar en ese sitio, pero de lo que sí estaba era del hecho que el _“dos semanas como mucho”_ significaba probablemente tres… o un mes. Por un lado estaba bien, viajar a varios sitios resultaba insano en muchas ocasiones, no les haría mal permanecer un tiempo en un solo lugar; pero por otro lado, temía en el fondo formar vínculos y amistades con las personas y no volverlas a ver en la vida, aunque no era algo a lo que no estuviese acostumbrado, ciertamente. Ya habían pasado dos días desde su llegada, John había arreglado las cosas de modo que pudieran ir a la escuela y tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para acomodarse dentro del apartamento barato que éste había alquilado; ahora mismo Dean y Sam, de trece y diecisiete años respectivamente, bajaban del Impala, despidiéndose de su padre al que, estaban seguros, no verían durante días o semanas. Sam miró alrededor, observando la fachada de su nueva y tercera escuela ese año, no se le veía contento, a diferencia de Dean, aunque Sam sabía que estaba tan irritado del cambio como él, la diferencia era que lo ocultaba tras una sonrisa.

—¿Ya sabes dónde es tu salón, Sammy? —Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos a su pequeño hermano, quien tan sólo se limitó a asentir.

—Papá me lo dijo antes de venir, supongo que a ti también. —El aludido se encogió de hombros.— Bueno, al menos tiene más pasto que la anterior. —Suspiró.

—Anímate, Sammy, no será tan malo. —Recibió un gruñido como respuesta.

—Aguantar subnormales que me joderán el día por ser _el chico nuevo_ , una maestra que finge preocuparse por mí enviándome al terapeuta de la escuela, comida repulsiva en la cafetería y, oh sí, papá largándose a quién sabe dónde dejándonos una miseria de dinero para subsistir… pero bueno, no será tan malo. —Habló con un sarcasmo casi hiriente, no le sorprendía ciertamente la respuesta a Dean, Sam se había estado volviendo más insolente últimamente, especialmente con John.

—Bueno, si alguien te molesta ya sabes qué hacer. —Se encogió de hombros, Sam hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—La cosa es, Dean, que no quiero ponerme agresivo. Yo no disfruto de ese tipo de fama.

—Oh, vamos, Sam. No es cuestión de fama sino de respeto. —El nombrado le miró de soslayo.

 

—Es fácil para ti, estás acostumbrado a ello. —Empezó a caminar, Dean le siguió.

—Más bien, tú te complicas demasiado, Samantha. —Rió al sentir como su hermanito le golpeaba con el codo y adelantó el paso.— Nos vemos en el recreo. —Dijo alzando la voz.

De ese modo Sam tomó su camino y Dean el suyo, Sam sólo tuvo que recorrer unos cuantos pasillos, mientras que Dean tuvo que subir las escaleras en busca de su salón, faltaban cinco minutos para el inicio de las clases y ahí se vio él, en el marco de la puerta atrayendo miradas y cuchicheos, poniendo su mejor cara. No tardó en llegar el momento en el que la profesora lo pasara delante de todos, quienes desde sus asientos le miraban, algunos con suficiencia y otros con desinterés, mas Dean no se dejaba afectar en lo absoluto, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ser el nuevo.

—Conozcan a su nuevo compañero.  —Presentó la maestra, una señora próxima a los cuarenta, de peinado recogido y lentes. Los ruidos de burla no se hicieron esperar.

—Mi nombre es Dean Winchester, soy de Lawrence Kansas y seré su compañero. —Dicho eso, sin esperar permiso se sentó en un asiento de en medio, junto a una bella chica rubia que le miraba con disimulo. Dean sacó su libreta y puso atención como los demás a esa clase de posiblemente dos horas, era la materia de Literatura. Suspiró, el día sería largo.

No se equivocó, después de las dos horas de literatura más una de física le siguió el anhelado receso. Dean se levantó como los demás, agarrando el dinero y metiéndolo en el bolsillo de su chamarra de cuero. En una esquina las chicas cuchicheaban mirándole, objetivándolo evidentemente. Una de ellas, la rubia, se le acercó.

—Hola, Winchester. —Saludó con una sonrisa traviesa. Dean le correspondió.

—Llámame Dean. —Pidió suavemente. La chica amplió su sonrisa.

—Soy Annie. —Se presentó.— ¿Vienes de lejos o te expulsaron de tu anterior escuela? —Preguntó con mórbida curiosidad, no será la primera ni probablemente la última chica a la que le gusten los chicos malos.

—Vengo de Dakota del sur, estuve viviendo un tiempo ahí. —No dio más explicación.

—¿Te mudas mucho?

—No realmente. —Mintió, esbozando una sonrisa. La chica sintió mariposas estomacales, dejándose mover por esos ojos, esas pecas y esa sonrisa confiada. Se lamió los labios.

—¿Y hace cuánto que llegaste aquí?

—Hace una semana. —Mintió de nuevo. El interrogatorio continuó por tiempo indeterminado, Dean respondía con mentiras o verdades a medias, intentando no parecer aburrido pero tampoco irrealista. Annie pareció interesarse cada vez más en  su persona y en menos de un día ya se encontraban compartiendo besos, natural en Dean y al parecer, también en ella.

Los días fueron de esa manera, sin darse cuenta ya era jueves, John seguía desaparecido y Dean tenía que ingeniárselas para darle de comer a Sam sin descuidarse a sí mismo, aunque su hermanito empezaba a volverse más quisquilloso con la comida, era todo un reto hacerlo comer y en uno que otro caso, se vio obligado a ponerse desagradable con Sam. No es que Dean estuviera preparado para lidiar con el genio de un adolescente de trece años. Aunque para su suerte, cuando se ponía serio, Sam solía hacerle caso, de alguna forma el mayor sabía que tenía cierta autoridad sobre su pequeño hermano, pero no es algo de lo que le gustara abusar ciertamente.

Se encontraban ahora en el recreo, Dean yacía sentado sobre las gradas viendo un partido estudiantil de americano, Sam a su lado, conversando sobre el posible paradero de su padre. Dean escuchaba atento y respondía de igual forma, pero sin apartar la vista del juego, sonriendo cuando anotaban. A veces se preguntaba si tuviera una vida normal, ¿podría ser un potencial jugador de football? Los deportes le encantaban, desde pequeño había desarrollado una pasión hacia los mismos, gracias en parte a la influencia de su padre. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante la voz del menor.

—¿Te ha llamado papá? —Preguntó Sam, mirando hacia su hermano mayor. Dean le devolvió la mirada.

—Llamó ayer. Dijo que la caza iba progresando, con suerte terminará en el plazo que prometió. —Respondió, Sam soltó un bufido.— ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada. —Expresó, nadie se lo creería.

—Sammy…

—Estoy bien, Dean. Es sólo que estoy harto de esta vida, las mudanzas, cambios de escuela, viajes en carretera… la incertidumbre de si papá volverá.

—Woh, woh, wohh. Cálmate, papá va a volver, de eso puedes estar seguro. —Repuso serio al ver por dónde iba su pequeño hermano.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó Sam, la mirada con cierta angustia.— ¿Qué tal si un día no vuelve y nos quedamos solos? No soy tonto, Dean. Si eso pasa nos llevarán a un hogar de acogida y quién sabe si nos adopten a los dos.

—Bájale a la novela, Samantha. Eso no va a pasar. —Aclaró el rubio, mirándole a los ojos. La sola idea le enfermaba, sabía que podría ser cierto… pero Sam no podía saber eso, no. Sam frunció el ceño.

—Es Sam. —Gruñó. Dean suspiró.

—Papá es genial, créeme, él no va a morir. Él es el mejor cazador que hay.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Inquirió. Sam y sus malditas preguntas, tenía que buscar la manera de convencer a su hermanito de que todo irá bien, que no todo era tan caótico… aunque en el fondo temiera que lo fuera.

—¿Trece años no te dicen nada? Si papá fuera malo hace tiempo que habría palmado, pero no. No olvides que también estuvo en Vietnam, papá es increíble y puede cuidar de sí mismo, no lo dudes. —Dijo esto mirándolo con severidad. Esto pareció convencer a su pequeño hermano, lo que le llenó de alivio. Se repitió esas palabras. _Papá volverá, siempre lo hace._ — Por cierto, ¿qué tal va el colegio? ¿has hecho amigos? ¿alguna chica guapa te llenó el ojo? —Sonriéndole con complicidad. Sam bufó con humor, negando con la cabeza.

—Mis compañeros son bastante idiotas. —Dijo con franqueza, Dean intentó ahogar una risa.— Y respecto a las chicas… no me interesan.

—Vaya, sabía que eras gay pero no pensé que tanto. —Burló, Sam le pegó con el codo en las costillas.

—Imbécil. —Gruñó, en ese momento sonó el timbre.

—Perra. —Le sacudió el cabello, poniéndose de pie. Sam hizo lo mismo.— Te veré en la salida. —Avisó. Justo en ese momento, con una agilidad digna de él, detuvo el balón que iba directo a la cara de Sam, mirando hacia el que lo lanzó.

—¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Fue sin querer! — _Sí, seguro_. Pensó Dean, mirando oblicuamente hacia el chico. Finalmente le lanzó el balón de vuelta, estrellándose contra el abdomen de éste. Dean fingió una mueca de vergüenza.

—Ouch, ¡lo siento, fue sin querer! —Respondió el mayor de los Winchester, ahogando una risotada. Sam le miró desaprobatoriamente.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Reclamó, Dean le miró, empezando a caminar junto a su hermano.

—Acabo de salvar tu culo, un gracias no está de más. —Repuso. Sam gruñó.

—Estás siendo igual que él, ¿no te importa?

—No, en lo absoluto. —Sam suspiró, era una causa perdida.

—Tsk, nos vemos al rato entonces.

—Buena suerte, Sammy. —Se despidió. De ese modo se fueron las clases, Dean tendría dos clases de historia más dos de matemáticas. Por suerte se fueron cual rayo y al cabo de unas horas se vio con Sam pidiendo comida en algún restaurante de KFC. No es que tuviera tanto dinero para costearse una comida decente, pero es lo que hay, tampoco es que le desagradara demasiado… lástima que su hermano no pensara así. Ya en el hotel se encontraban en el comedor, una mesa redonda pequeña, Sam miraba a su comida con desagrado.

—Esto sabe más a aceite que a pollo. —Gruñó. Dean les sirvió un poco a ambos.

—Ya deja el drama y come. —Pidió, empezando a comer. Sam hizo lo mismo de mala gana y en diez minutos ya habían devorado su platillo. Sam se puso de pie y se dirigió a hacer sus respectivos deberes, Dean hizo lo mismo, tenía treinta operaciones matemáticas que realizar y cuanto antes las terminara mejor, aunque con la vida que llevaban realmente se preguntaba si eran tan importantes. Suspiró.

Pasaron las horas, dieron las ocho de la noche y Dean ya había terminado sus respectivos quehaceres, mirando la televisión con volumen regular a fin de no distraer a su hermanito. Sam seguía concentrado en lo que hacía y así se fue media hora. Dean miró hacia su hermano, como éste tenía el lápiz en su oreja y con su dedo índice leía los problemas que se le planteaban en el libro. Vio hacia la ventana, el cielo ya estaba oscurecido y repentinamente sintió una sensación de inconformidad, como si estuvieran desperdiciando momentos valiosos en sus deberes y en obedecer las órdenes de John de no salir del apartamento bajo ningún concepto que no fuera la escuela. Finalmente suspiró y volviendo la vista hacia Sam, habló.

—¿Te falta mucho para terminar? —El aludido le miró, parpadeando un poco.

—Sólo dos ejercicios más. —Informó, Dean sonrió.

—Procura terminarlos rápido, quiero enseñarte algo. —Sam se sorprendió un poco, pero sin pedir explicaciones asintió. Así se hizo, apenas terminó los ejercicios le avisó a Dean. Éste le dijo que se abrigara porque iban a salir, Sam repuso, pero finalmente accedió ante la insistencia del mayor. Sin hacer mucha caminata llegaron a un sitio de videojuegos, Sam se sorprendió.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Preguntó sin entender.

—¿No es obvio? Vamos.

—Papá nos va a matar si hacemos esto…  —Protestó Sam, realmente inseguro de lo que estaban haciendo.

—Como si realmente fuera a hacerlo. —Burló Dean, Sam se rindió y dejándose influir por el pequeño acto de rebeldía de su hermano, caminó hacia una de las maquinitas de _Street Fighter_. Ambos fueron oponentes y así iniciaron su guerrilla, Dean ganándole las primeras dos veces a Sam y éste frustrándose con ello.

—¡Vamos, Sammy! ¡Sé que tienes más que eso! —Le retó siguiendo manipulando la palanca y los botones.

—¡Calla! —Sam no pensaba dejarse ganar tan fácilmente, no. Cuando le cogió el truco al juego, Sam mostró ser muy hábil y estuvo a punto de ganarle un par de veces al mayor, pero éste, siendo un poco más experimentado en el juego, le derrotó. Jugaron varias partidas y finalmente Sam logró ganarle unas cuantas, restregándole su victoria a Dean, llenando el sitio de risas. El mayor reía a la par que su hermanito, sintiéndose orgulloso en el fondo de que Sam le ganase en las peleas, a su vez se sintió realizado al ver el pequeño rostro de su hermano lleno de sonrisas, liberando esa constante amargura y preocupación que le llenaba día a día.

—Chicos, vamos a cerrar. —Avisó uno de los guardias, Sam y Dean rieron otro poco y finalmente salieron del sitio, volviendo hacia el hotel. Al llegar Dean vio la hora, eran las diez quince de la noche, no pensó que les fuera a llevar tanto y al ver el dinero que se habían gastado sabía que John le daría un buen sermón. Sam cansado por el ajetreo, se metió en su cama y apenas tocó la almohada durmió, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Dean sonrió al ver la expresión relajada de su hermanito, si el precio por ver esa cara en el menor era el enojo de su padre, estaría dispuesto a pagarlo cuantas veces fueran necesarias.

No se equivocó, John llamó a media noche para ver qué tal iba todo, Dean expresó que todo en orden y que ambos hacían sus respectivas tareas. Todo normal, salvo por el factor monetario…

—¡¿En qué te gastaste el dinero, Dean?! —La voz de John estaba fúrica, Dean tuvo que hacerse de todas las fuerzas que tenía para afrontarlo.

—Nos pidieron apoyo económico para un viaje en bus en la escuela. —Se excusó Dean, rezando para que la explicación le fuera convincente a su padre.

—¿Y cuándo será ese viaje? —Repuso con la voz golpeada. Dean tragó duro.

—Dentro de dos semanas. —Informó, desde su lado del teléfono escuchó el bufido de John.

—Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Diste la mitad del dinero para un viaje al que ni siquiera vas a asistir? Porque claro está, no puedes dejar a Sam solo para irte a un viaje escolar.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Dean, con la mirada agachada, aceptando cada palabra de su progenitor. John se dio cuenta y trató de relajarse, no quería ponerse pesado, pues en el fondo sabía que era natural que su hijo Dean soñara con poder tener una vida normal y dentro del marco de normalidad  se encontraba hacer viajes escolares. La cuestión es que ellos no podían tener esa vida y Dean lo sabía. Tras medio minuto de silencio, habló.

—No importa, mañana te depositaré más dinero. Procura usarlo bien.

—Sí, señor. —Dijo Dean, justo como su padre esperaba que respondiera, justo como lo había entrenado. John suspiró.

—Bien, cuida de Sam. Si sucede algo, no dudes en llamarme a mí o a Bobby. —Dicho esto colgó la llamada. Dean hizo lo mismo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y encorvándose contra sus rodillas. Sam despertó y lo vio en ese estado.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó, Dean levantó la cara para verle y le sonrió débil.

—Nada, llamó papá para preguntar cómo estamos. —Respondió, levantándose de la silla, quitándose los zapatos y se acostó sobre su cama individual. Sam no pareció conforme con la respuesta, sabía que algo no iba bien, conocía a su hermano a la perfección y sabía que en esos momentos se encontraba alicaído. No quiso insistir más y finalmente, volvió a acostarse.

—Buenas noches, Dean. —Dijo, cerrando los ojos.

—Que descanses, Sam. —Respondió, haciendo lo mismo.

El fin de semana se fue volando, los Winchester se quedaron en el hotel viendo películas en cualquier canal que se les pusiera. Algunas aburridas, otras buenas. Encargaron comida china y compraron un poco de chatarra, pero al final de cuentas no hicieron nada destacable salvo burlarse del otro y conversar algún que otro tema trivial. Finalmente llegó el lunes y ambos hermanos volvieron a sus actividades rutinarias. Dean se encontraba con la cara recargada en su mano escuchando la voz de su profesora.

—Bien, en vista de que ha quedado claro el tema, su tarea será hacer un ensayo de ustedes mismos y de cada miembro de su familia. Mínimo tres cuartillas, el máximo no importa. Pueden retirarse.

Dean se quedó pensativo, en su cabeza sólo rodaban las palabras _ensayo, familia, ensayo, familia_. Genial, simplemente genial. De todos los temas de los que podían hacer un maldito ensayo tenían que elegir ese, el estómago se le revolvió.

—¿Pasa algo, Dean? —Preguntó Annie, bolso sobre su hombro. El nombrado la miró, saliendo sus pensamientos, sonrió.

—Nada. —Mintió.

—Parece que no te gustara el tema del ensayo. —Se sentó delante de él. Dean hizo lo imposible por mantenerse relajado.— ¿Es que tienes problemas con ellos? —Preguntó, intentando parecer seria y comprensiva. Eso incomodó a Dean, ni pensaba explicarle su familia, ni pensaba aceptar que le tuvieran lástima.

—No es eso, es sólo que soy una mierda escribiendo. —Dijo, esperando sonar convincente. La chica se lo tragó.

—Oh, vamos, una vez que empiezas las palabras fluyen fácilmente. —Aseguró, sonriéndole.— ¿Podrías adelantarme un poco sobre tu familia? —Preguntó, interesada en indagar más en la vida de Dean.

—Bueno, mi papá está en un viaje de negocios y somos mi hermano y yo. —Dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, eso ya me lo habías dicho. —Señaló, decepcionada y confundida ante el cómo Dean evitaba el tema.

—¿Sí? No recuerdo ja, ja, ja. —Rió, la chica pareció notar su nerviosismo.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste de tu familia? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—No es nada. —Dean se puso a la defensiva. La chica se quedó atónita ante el tono tan brusco que empleó el otro.— Lo siento, es sólo que no quiero pensar en ello hasta que esté a punto de escribirlo. —Se excusó. Annie asintió y finalmente se fueron al receso.

Ya en la noche, con el silencio reinando y Sam dormido, Dean yacía sobre la mesa del comedor con bolígrafo en mano. A penas llevaba el título del ensayo y todas las ideas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, mas no podía plasmarlas con palabras. Pasó una hora, dos, dieron las doce de la madrugada y Dean se frustró tanto que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar ni ponerse agresivo. Sólo llevaba cinco líneas y no podía hacerlo, simplemente no pudo.

—Qué le den a la tarea y a la materia. —Gruñó, cerrando con rudeza el cuaderno y dirigiéndose hacia su cama, no tardó mucho en dormirse.

Llegó el miércoles y con ello la clase de literatura y por ende los ensayos. Dean sabía por adelantado que le tocaría sufrir y envidiar la vida de sus compañeros, mas no halló la excusa para zafarse de la clase y finalmente se quedó, escuchando lo que sus compañeros tenían por decir.

_“Mi madre es una mujer hermosa, pese a su genio. Ella es abogada y cree en la justicia…”_

_“Mi familia en general es bastante unida y siempre salimos a algún paseo dos meses al mes…”_

_“Mi padre es tan bromista, su humor da brillo a la familia, aunque a veces puede ser inmoral…”_

_“Mis padres se aman demasiado y nunca pelean, pronto tendré un hermanito y eso nos tiene contentos…”_

Todo eso y más tuvo que tragarse Dean, luchando por mantenerse indiferente y dar vagos aplausos a cada ensayo.  A diferencia de sus colegas, él no se sentía tan eufórico con la actividad. En orden alfabético, en algún momento tenía que llegar su turno.

—Winchester, pasa al frente a leer tu ensayo. —Pidió la maestra quien yacía sentada cerca de las ventanas. Todos voltearon a mirarle, Dean no se movió de su asiento.

—No lo traje. —Respondió, poniendo su mejor sonrisa. Algunos cuchicheos se escucharon, pero eso no podía importarle menos. La señora frunció el ceño.

—¿Hay alguna razón para que no te hayas tomado un rato en evaluarte a ti y tu familia? —Preguntó severa. Dean no se inmutó.

—No realmente, simplemente no soy bueno escribiendo. —Extendiendo su sonrisa. Algunos rieron ante el descaro del Winchester.

—No hace falta tener habilidad, Winchester. Lo que importa aquí es lo que piensas de tu familia.

—Sí, bueno, esas son opiniones que prefiero reservarme. —Le retó con la mirada. La señora se puso de pie, sin aceptar ese comportamiento.

—¿Tienes algún problema en tu casa? —Preguntó.— Si es así, puedes hablar conmigo después de clases. —Dean frunció el ceño.

—Si piensa llamar a servicio social puede ir desechando la idea. —Ya a la defensiva aclaró. La mujer no pudo permitir que se comportara de esa manera delante de todos.

—Cuida tu tono, Winchester. —Dean no dijo nada, sólo la miró penetrante con sus verdes ojos.— Suponiendo que no tengas nada que ocultar, espero ver tu ensayo la próxima clase. Mientras tanto, quedarás dos horas castigado al salir. —Risas, la mujer se dirigió hacia el anterior asiento y Dean sólo bufó rodando los ojos. Annie le miró negando con la cabeza, eso no ayudó. Otros ensayos relatando familias de telenovela que Dean tuvo que escuchar, el día apenas empezaba.

Dieron las siete, Sam ya había terminado su tarea y ahora se encontraba  viendo los _Looney Toons_ , Dean en tanto seguía frustrado con el maldito trabajo que le habían dejado. Ya llevaba una cuartilla al menos. Sam le miró extrañado.

—¿Qué te lleva tanto tiempo? —Preguntó. Dean quitó la mirada del cuaderno y la posó sobre Sam. Sonrió falsamente, Sam lo sabía.

—Una tarea de física, esta mierda te come el cerebro. —Mintió. Sam se lo tragó al parecer.

—¿Y cuántos ejercicios son?  

—Treinta.

—¡¿Tantos?! ¡Eso es abuso! —Exclamó Sam, verdaderamente sorprendido. Dean rió.

—Lo sé, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? —Sam suspiró. Hubo silencio por un par de minutos. Dean finalmente cerró el cuaderno, mandándolo a la mierda.— Qué le den a la tarea. —Sam frunció el ceño, desaprobando la actitud del mayor.

—¡Dean!

—¿Qué? Por un día que no lleve tarea no me irá del nabo. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no lo sabes. —Repuso Sam, suspirando.

—De todos modos saldremos de aquí antes de que termine el curso. —Dean se recostó, viendo como un yunque le caía encima a uno de los personajes animados, sonrió.

—Eso no motiva, ¿sabes? —Respondió en un susurro. Dean sabía a lo que se refería, no era el mejor ejemplo de persona ciertamente, pero luchaba para enseñarle bien a su pequeño hermano. Sin decir más, ambos se quedaron viendo los dibujos animados, riendo eventualmente y haciendo comentarios al respecto.

De nuevo llegó el viernes y con ello la clase de Literatura, Dean rogaba para que el sermón se fuera rápido y finalmente la profesora aceptara esa tarea como incumplida y enterraran de una vez el asunto, lástima que la suerte no estuviera de su parte.

—Winchester, ¿trajiste tu ensayo? —Preguntó apenas tomó la lista. Dean negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con falsedad. De nuevo risas y cuchicheos. La señora frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuál es tu excusa ahora?

—No estaba inspirado. —Dijo con desdén. La mujer asintió con molestia, mirando hacia nada en específico y después de unos segundos, miró hacia el frente.

—Bien, gracias a su compañero Dean Winchester, todos permanecerán sin receso por el día de hoy. —Dean abrió los ojos de par en par, no lo vio venir. Naturalmente todos sus compañeros protestaron y le maldijeron, Dean sólo pudo ignorarlos y callarse, intentando mantenerse estoico ante el ajetreo. El día pasó siendo un infierno, sus compañeros jodiéndole a cada oportunidad e incluso haciendo bromas crueles respecto a su familia como _padecía falta de atención, sus padres eran drogadictos, su papá lo violaba_ , entre otras cosas. Cuando escuchó lo último, no pudo contenerse y le plantó un buen puñetazo al cabrón que lo había dicho, éste yacía tirado en el piso.

—No te metas conmigo. —Dejó bien claro, el ceño fruncido. Cuando le dio la espalda, el otro no dudó en atacarle, haciendo que se estrellara contra una de las butacas. Dean supo defenderse ante los subsiguientes golpes y al final el chico terminó mal parado. Ambos quedaron castigados dos horas.

Cuando se cumplieron, Dean fue en fuga hacia donde siempre se encontraba con Sam, encontrándolo sentado y haciendo algún trabajo que le habían dejado.

—¿Te castigaron de nuevo? —Preguntó con malestar.

—Sí, soy un mal ejemplo por no llevar la tarea. —Esbozó una sonrisa falsa, Sam empezaba a cansarse de éstas, pues sabía que eso implicaba que su hermano le estaba mintiendo.

—Tienes la mejilla morada, ¿te peleaste? —Sam interrogó, Dean hizo lo posible para no descargar su furia contra éste, pero es que sencillamente ese día no podía ser más mierda y lo último que necesitaba era que su hermano hiciera preguntas.

—Sí y por eso me castigaron. Vámonos, tengo hambre. —Dijo un poco cortante, Sam no dijo más, pero sabía que Dean le estaba evitando el tema. Finalmente comieron unas hamburguesas y volvieron al hotel, donde en cuestión de tres horas Sam terminó sus deberes y Dean no llevaba ni la mitad. Cada vez se ponía más fastidiado.

Dieron las nueve, Sam veía a Dean escribiendo casi de forma compulsiva, mirando con cierto odio hacia la hoja que tenía delante.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Ofreció. Dean le miró.

—No. —Simple y sencillo. Sam frunció el ceño.

—Dean…

—Puedo con esto, Sam. Además, no has llevado física. —Dijo volviendo hacia el papel.

—¿Me crees estúpido? —Protestó Sam. Dean volvió a mirarle.— Esa no es una tarea de física, es de literatura. —Señaló.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Qué cómo lo sé? Dean, hoy un tipo de tu salón vino a joderme. —Informó. Dean se puso de pie, mirándolo serio.

—¿Quién fue y qué te hizo? —El instinto protector de Dean haciendo acto de presencia, Sam se desesperó ante eso.

—Nadie.

—Sam, dime quién fue. —Replicó severo. El menor le volvió la mirada con molestia.

—Sólo me llegó, me palmeó la cabeza y dijo _“¿Qué se siente tener un hermano tan imbécil que no pueda hacer un simple ensayo?”_ —Citando tal cual, Dean suspiró.— Dean, puedo ayudarte, en serio.

—No. —Dijo serio, volviendo a su asiento. Sam frunció el ceño y le miró casi homicida.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —Preguntó, exasperado.

—¡Porque no y se acabó! —Repuso Dean, Sam se calló ante eso, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían.

—¡Tú y papá siempre me excluyen! ¡Nunca me dicen nada! —Reclamó, Dean le miró sorprendido.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—¡¿Crees que no los escucho cuando susurran en la noche, Dean?! Hablan todo tipo de mierdas y créeme, lo sé todo. ¡Sólo quisiera que por una vez me tomaran en cuenta! —Sam hizo su berrinche. Dean le miró, su expresión suavizándose, sintiendo pena por su pequeño hermano. Éste hizo lo posible por no sollozar, pero a ratos le era imposible. Dean se levantó y se acercó a Sam, sentándose a lado lo abrazó.

—Está bien, Sammy. —Dijo en un susurro. Sam sollozó otro poco. Hubo silencio por unos segundos hasta que Dean se decidió a hablar.— Si papá y yo evitamos estos temas contigo, no es porque no confiemos en ti o te subestimemos o algo por el estilo si es lo que crees. —Pausó.— Es sólo que… —Calló otro poco, intentando  no lagrimear, no podía darse el lujo de llorar delante de Sam de entre todas las personas, no.— Vemos tanta mierda en cada caso... A día de hoy tenemos pesadillas con ello, no queremos que tú pases por eso. —Explicó, Sam asintió, comprendiendo el punto del mayor.

—Entiendo. —La voz temblorosa. Se abrazaron por tiempo indeterminado, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Sam se encontraba sobre su cama, durmiendo de costado, con los edredones sobre su cuerpo. Dean miró la cara de su pequeño hermano durante minutos, viendo su expresión relajada, su respiración suave y lenta, su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro. No le haría mal un corte del mismo, sonrió. Eran las doce de la noche, Dean volvió a la mesa y con la cabeza un poco relajada, se empeñó en dejar que la pluma hablara por él.

Llegó el lunes, dos horas de literatura, todos mirando a Dean con fastidio, esperando porque éste no hubiera faltado de nuevo con el trabajo. La maestra llegó, puntual. Tomó lista y al terminar, miró hacia Dean.

—¿Trajiste tu ensayo esta vez, Winchester? —Preguntó seria. Dean asintió. La señora sonrió.— Pasa a leerlo por favor. Dean con un nudo en el estómago pasó al frente, recibiendo burlas, chiflidos y aplausos, ignorándolos por completo. Cuando hubo silencio, aclarándose la garganta, empezó a leer.

_Soy Dean Winchester, nací en Lawrance Kansas, aunque poco recuerdo de ahí siendo honestos. Da igual, ¿por dónde tengo que empezar? No es que lo que piense respecto a mi familia sea sencillo de explicar sobre un puto pedazo de papel y siendo honesto, preferiría no tener que hacer esta mierda, ¿es que realmente le importa a alguien lo que piense de mí o los míos? Puff, sí claro. Da igual._

_Bien, supongo que empezaré por mi madre, siempre es por la que todos comienzan, ¿no? Bueno, temo decirles que no hay mucho que pueda decirles al respecto, puesto que ella murió en un incendio cuando tenía cuatro putos años, mi último recuerdo de ella fueron sus palabras “Dile buenas noches a Sammy” y puff, de un día a otro la perdí._

Dean sintió que su garganta le asfixiaba por el nudo que se le había hecho. Tomando fuerzas, prosiguió.

_No recuerdo mucho de ella, quizás porque mi memoria no se pone de mi lado o alguna mierda por el estilo. Pero lo poco que recuerdo me basta, porque sé que sólo conocí su lado amable, abnegado y bondadoso, el lado que todo crío normal recibe de su madre… en teoría. Da igual. Recuerdo sus largos cabellos rubios, su mirada dulce, su sonrisa confortante. Recuerdo el olor a pie que cocinaba especialmente para mí. Recuerdo el amor y devoción que le tenía a mi padre. Recuerdo su suave voz arrullando a mi hermano entonces bebé._

Dean tenía la mirada hidratada, _joder no_. No quería verse tan _débil_ delante de toda esta gente. No quería mostrar su lado más vulnerable. Levantó la vista un poco, algunas chicas lagrimeaban y por lo general todos le miraban con pena. Tragando duro, continuó.

_Recuerdo que por las noches me cantaba su canción favorita de The Beatles. Recuerdo que me llevaba a clases de beisbol… Recuerdo otras cosas de ella, todas, afortunadamente, supongo, positivas. Ella era hermosa, entregada a su esposo y sus hijos, desinteresada. No puedo quizás arriesgarme a decir que era la madre perfecta, puesto que la perfección varía según cada cabeza. Pero para mí, no hay ni habrá mejor madre que ella._

_Pero bueno, ¿por qué ponernos tan sensibles? No soy precisamente de los que les gusta los momentos cursis de chicas, así que hablemos de papá…_

_¿Saben? Sigo pensando que este ensayo es una mierda y que me están preguntando cosas muy íntimas, pero ¿qué más da? Mi padre, bueno… no es el padre del año, al perder a la mujer que amaba se convirtió en una persona completamente diferente y de eso me acuerdo bien. No sufro de abuso si es lo que creen, en lo absoluto. Mi padre, pese a su temperamento y sus desperfectos, es la persona más valiente, inteligente y fuerte que conozco. Si sigo vivo a estas alturas es debido a nadie más que él. Él no es como los otros padres, no me lleva cada semana a parques o alguna mierda de esas, tampoco se sienta a ver el partido de football con nosotros ni nos dice palabras de amor cada que puede… y tampoco es que necesite sus palabras para saber que nos ama y que somos lo único que tiene._

Varios de los estudiantes estaban cabizbajos ante eso, mas seguían atentos a las palabras del Winchester.

_Mi padre, bueno… él fue de la marina y un veterano de la guerra de Vietnam,  él es un héroe y ha salvado más vidas de las que muchos otros padres han hecho. De él aprendo siempre algo nuevo, gracias a él puedo ir seguro por las calles y defenderme cuando lo requiero y aunque para muchos sea inhumano que un padre críe a sus hijos como soldados, para mí eso significa un orgullo. No espero un abrazo suyo ni unas palabras de aliento, no espero un te quiero o alguna mierda por el estilo de su parte, las palabras sobran y las acciones están de manifiesto. No me importa si tengo un padre frío, no podía esperar menos de quien perdió al amor de su vida en un puto incendio, sólo me importa el hecho de que él siempre está ahí para protegernos a mí y a mi hermano, que pese al trabajo constante al cual se entrega de lleno siempre busca tiempo para cerciorarse de que estamos seguros. ¿Qué puedo pedir pues? No necesito salidas de mierda cada quincena o un cumpleaños muy elaborado, cenas navideñas refinadas o mierdas como esas. En lo absoluto. Lo único que me basta es saber que tengo un padre que me quiere y se preocupa por mí. No pido más._

Uno que otro sollozo se hizo en el sitio. Dean pausó un poco, cambiando de hoja y volviendo la mirada hacia el texto.

_Mi hermano… esta es quizás la parte más difícil de redactar, ¿sabes? Sam es… Sam es un niño increíble, alguien al que he protegido desde que tenía escasos meses, alguien al que me he jurado proteger a toda costa. Nos llevamos tan sólo cuatro años, pero pese a eso, me sorprende la rapidez con la que mi pequeño hermano va madurando y viendo el mundo, cada vez es más difícil engañarlo y temo que algún día esa pequeña mierda termine siendo más lista que yo._

Rió ante eso, los otros hicieron lo mismo.

_No soy el mejor ejemplo si soy honesto. Vamos, mi vocabulario no es digno de un premio y los líos en los que me meto tampoco son algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, pero si algo sé, es que Sam no es así, él la persona más considerada, racional y empática en el puto mundo. Sam es un niño de trece años que busca hacer siempre lo correcto y prefiere evitar la violencia… cosa contraria a mí, irónicamente. Da igual. Sam… Yo lo salvé del fuego llevándolo en mis brazos y desde ese momento supe que mi deber es y siempre será cuidar de él, nada es más importante que su seguridad, de eso estoy seguro. Él cree que lo subestimo, que lo protejo demasiado, ¿pero no es lo que hacemos los hermanos mayores? Sé que él es capaz de cuidarse solo y de enfrentar sus problemas y eso es algo de lo que me siento orgulloso, a veces me olvido que el bebé de apenas unos meses es ahora un crío atravesando la pubertad de mierda, pero bueno, todos crecemos tarde o temprano… No obstante, me sabe mal que Sam jamás haya conocido el calor de una madre, ni el lado cariñoso de mi padre, eso es algo que infortunadamente jamás conocerá._

Dean tragó duro, pausando un poco.

_No soy el mejor de los hermanos, a veces pierdo los estribos, a veces digo cosas que no debería, a veces le enseño cosas moralmente cuestionables, pero sé que hago un buen trabajo cuando Sam expone en sus proyectos de mierda que yo soy su héroe, la persona que más idolatra en el mundo; cuando en lugar de llamar a papá me hace responsable de sus pequeños líos, cuando veo que confía más en mí que en nuestro padre. ¿Saben? No estoy para momentos cursis de chicas y mucho menos, de modo que sólo diré que Sam es la persona más importante para mí. Si debo recibir una puta bala para que él esté bien, lo haré sin rechistar, Sam es y siempre será mi pequeño hermano, no importa la edad que tenga, mi deber es protegerlo. Nada importa más que eso, ni siquiera un proyecto de mierda para pasar una materia o para que un montón de niñatos llorones tengan su puto receso._

_De todos modos, no necesito de un proyecto de mierda para saber cómo me siento respecto a mi familia, no necesito un puto ensayo para saber que mi padre es increíble y que adoro a mi hermanito. En cuanto a mí… no me gusta hablar de mí mismo y paso de hacer esta mierda por más tiempo así que, lo único que diré es que me gusta el Rock Clásico, adoro los coches, no soy el mejor estudiante y me gusta comer chatarra y grasas, doy todo por mi familia y mientras ellos estén bien, yo estoy bien. Y ya está._

El aula se quedó en silencio, todos miraban hacia Dean, sin saber que decir al respecto. Incluso la maestra quedó muda ante el montonal de palabras soltadas por el mayor de los Winchester. No pasó mucho tiempo para que uno de los estudiantes se pusiera de pie y empezara a aplaudir con auténtica sinceridad. A éste le siguieron los demás, Dean no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, no había sido tan malo al final de cuentas. La profesora felicitó a Dean por su ensayo, haciendo alguna observación respecto al vocabulario, mas Dean se limitó a aceptar cada elogio y crítica. La clase siguió su curso y así se fueron las horas.

Dean y Sam caminaban cerca del campo deportivo, Dean estaba especialmente feliz ese día, lo que a Sam pareció agradarle. A lo lejos, en la cancha, alguien les gritaba.

—¡Ey! ¡Winchester! ¡¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros?! —Dean miró, quería aceptar la invitación, de verdad quería, pero tenían que volver al hotel. Sam advirtió esto y halándole de la chaqueta, habló.

—Tú ve a jugar, tengo que investigar algo en la biblioteca de todos modos. —Incitó Sam, le miró confundido.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, por supuesto.  Nos vemos en un par de horas. —Dean le sonrió y sacudiendo su cabello, corrió hacia la cancha a tan sólo unos metros, dispuesto a apuntarse al juego. Sam le miró de lejos, sonriendo y finalmente, decidió ir a la mentada biblioteca... Dean merecía un rato para él solo de todos modos, ¿no?

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier crítica o corrección la aceptaré gustosa. Espero seguir escribiendo más de SPN, aunque no prometo nada jajajaja ^^Uuuu


End file.
